I Just Ran
by SilverGilded
Summary: Luis just ran and Corny doesn't know why. Why did he run? Where did he go and can he find him to find out? It might be M, but I'm not sure This is my first Oneshot. Please be nice


I FEEL A CORY/LUIS ANGST COMING

**I FEEL A CORNY/LUIS ANGST COMING! Hehehehe!! I hope you like it!**

Sweat dripped from Luis's forehead and every part of exposed skin. He breathed with heavy huffs of breaths in short bursts. Everything hurt and ached, but it was a good pain and it felt like nothing he ever felt before. Luis smiled wickedly to the body that was in front of him, who was just as sweaty and crippled. Corny smiled back and wiped his face with a shaking hand.

"That's some shit," Luis rasped hoarsely

Corny shook his head, breathing like a sprinter.

"Again?" Corny asked, rubbing his nose from sweat.

Luis's smile widened.

"Always," was all Luis said, before their body's smashed together.

Corny's arms rapped around Luis's neck and pulled him painfully close. One of Corny's legs rapped around to his back and gave one heavy groan, pushing his thin frame onto Luis's larger body. It sent Luis up and over, putting Corny on top. Luis chocked on air as his back hit hard and that made Corny back off, but he was pulled back by strong arms that rapped under his.

"Don't you dare," Luis whispered into Corny's ear.

Luis rammed himself harder onto Corny and they both fell over in a heap, colliding with a solid _Thwap_ to the floor. Corny moved quickly. It was his only chance to take control back. He bridged his body and he could feel the hardness of Luis. Corny chuckled a bit and swung his leg under Luis. He was on Corny's side, until Corny swung another leg and swept Luis over. He landed hard again, but Corny didn't back off this time. He laid on top of him and pushed hard.

"Shit!" Luis gasped, clenching his eyes shut in pain.

Corny breathed hard in his ear, making Luis's pants even tighter.

"How'd you like that," Corny more stated than asked.

Luis started to struggle out of the hold, when a whistle blew. Both sets of eyes shot up from the wrestling mat to the gym instructor.

"Alright, Corny has that one. Hit the showers," The instructor called over.

Corny looked back down to Luis and smiled seductively.

"Damn. And I was so hoping to kick you ass. . . again. . . for the 4th time,"

"You are so lucky you're hott," Luis growled with 'just screw me right now' eyes.

Corny hopped off Luis and sauntered off to the showers.

"Nice work Corny. You're getting much better," shouted the instructor, looking a little too long at his body.

"Thanks Mitch," Corny called to the instructor, not noticing his look.

Luis shot Mitch a look of 'back off', but Mitch's face was still staring at Corny when he walked through the shower corridor. Luis ran after Corny. The hallway was damp, dank and dark. Just the lay Luis liked it. He rapped his sweat glistening arms around his waist, pulling him tightly close. Corny yelped in pain and pulled away from the uncomfortably tight embrace.

"What's your problem?" Corny scowled, rubbing his hips.

Apparently Luis squeezed harder than he intended.

"Sorry," Luis apologized.

"Chill out a little bit," the glare still prominent on his face.

"I said I was sorry," Luis declared.

"Yah, I know. But the last time you held me like that I was hurtin' for days," Corny eyed him, accusingly.

Luis stumbled twice, mentally and physically. He couldn't think of anything to help his cause. His eyes shot a fraction to down the hall, think of Mitch's look and back to Corny. Corny's eyes grew two sizes with mirth.

"You saw him look!" he slapped his hands together, "Oh, this it too good!"

Corny laughed loud enough for only Luis to hear.

"What!"

"You're Jealous! You're Jealous! You're Jealous!" Corny sang, hopping on his toes.

"I am not!" Luis bark.

Corny grabbed Luis's waist and brought it to his own.

"You're kinda sexy when you're mad," Corny whispered, walking him the rest of the way to the showers.

Luis was at a loss for words. The only thing he could think of doing was slamming his lips onto to Corny's.

They stumbled back into the empty showers. Their foot steps echoed loudly in the floor to ceiling tiled room. Their breathing was amplified, but they paid not attention at how loud they were. They only thing they wanted was to get each other's clothes off. Corny made the first move, by reaching his white hands up Luis's shirt. Luis followed suit and did the same, lifting him as he pressed him firmly against the wall. Corny pulled away, because of lack of air and chuckled evilly.

"What?" Luis snickered as well.

"Do you realize how hard you are?" Corny growled, pulling him close for another kiss.

Corny was finally able to get Luis's short off and he could feel the hammering of Luis's heart on his. He gasped, feeling the quickness and everything slowed. At first it was all about the heat of the moment, but his heart on Corny's chest just made it even more special. It was like the whole world didn't exist anymore and it was only them and it was only Corny that could make Luis's heart pound like that. Luis noticed and pulled a fraction away.

"What's wrong?" Luis breathed.

Corny placed his hand on Luis's chest and pressed gently, his heart was still fluttering madly. Corny looked intently at his chest, then into Luis's eyes. Luis stared right back and let him come off his hips. They kept looking into each others eyes; Luis reached for Corny's chin and started to kiss him tenderly. His hands ran loosely over Corny's slight frame and could feel the forming muscles on his sides and back. Corny moaned softly.

"My Go. . ." Luis started, but was cut short by Corny's kiss

Foot steps from the hall way were coming fast and Luis pulled away so fast that Corny nearly fell. In came Mitch and Corny's face was a look of shock focused on his boyfriend, but Luis's was red with embarrassment. He was still a closet gay and he planned to keep it that way.

"Oh!" Mitch started, realizing what he stepped into, "I'm sor. . ."

"I'm going to go," Luis said in one breath.

He grabbed his shirt and ran out in one swift movement. Luis couldn't have gotten out of the shower fast enough.

"Luis!" Corny shouted, running after him, nearly knocking over Mitch.

He got out of the door and scanned the room in a desperate attempt to find him, but the room was empty. Corny sprinted to the door; Mitch cut him off.

"Corny!" Mitch's booming voice filled the room.

Corny skidded to a stop.

"What!" He pitched, his voice raised in aggravation.

Mitch came over and stood close to Corny.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I honestly didn't see anything," Mitch started.

"I don't care if you saw anything or not. I just want to find Luis," Corny turned on his feet and started to go to the door.

"You need any help?" he asked desperately.

Corny looked at him with anger clear in his face

"Back off!" Corny growled.

Mitch stepped back, with his hands up in protection.

Corny ran out of the room to the open parking lot, hoping to see a glimpse to give him a hint of where he went. Panic finally seeped fully through out his body. The only sure sign of the emotion was the slight shake of his sweaty hands and the dilation of his pupils.

"Luis! Luis, Where Are You!" Corny called, his voice cracking with tears.

A small tear fell from his eye, but he wiped it away before it could be seen. He ran out of the parking lot and followed his, panic racked, gut. Corny ran down the road, letting his legs taking him where they wanted. Everything went by in a blur of colors and tears, which he desperately tried to hide. He ran past the secret fairy house/ coffee shop and the park. Soon he came to the starting road of the cemetery. He stopped at the bottom of the hill and looked up. Corny's heart started to tremble in his chest. He was here.

"LUIS! Luis, Answer Me, God Damn It! I Know You're Here!" Corny yelled to the hill as loud as his lungs and voice would allow.

The hills were silent.

"If You Don't Get Your Ass Down Here. . ."

"I'm right here," A small voice flowed with the wind.

Corny jumped around and Luis was standing in the shadows. The panic washed out of his body in one rush and the only thing he could think of doing was running over and folding him in a tight hug, smashing a worried kiss on his scarred lips. Luis did the same. His touch was tender and loving. Corny could feel how sorry he was for running out like that in the way he kissed back. It was soft and glided over Corny's lips, unlike any kiss he has give before. Corny pulled away, burying his face in Luis's broad shoulders and cried. He pulled away and punched Luis in the chest, converting his anger to force.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You scared me shitless!" Corny cried and yelled at him.

Luis stood there and took the beating, not even trying to block the punches. Each of Corny's hits got weaker and weaker as he pounded on Luis. It finally stopped and Luis looked up to Corny, who still had a hint of anger on his face.

"Why did you do that?" Corny asked softly.

Luis was silent as he stared into Corny's wet eyes.

That just made Corny even more upset about Luis. Corny's hand slapped Luis across the jaw and Luis's head followed the collision. That got hit attention.

"What was. . ." was as far as Luis got before Corny grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him fiercely down for a hard kiss.

Corny ground his teeth against Luis's as they each searched each others mouth with their tongues. Their bodies sunk into the shadows of the trees and further back as far as they wished. The day was almost gone and the forest was dark. A slight flush burned Corny's cheeks that was easily seen in the dark. Luis's heart started to fluttered as their shirts were being ripped off, along with pants and everything else they had on until they were in nothing but their boxers.

Body heat made the cool night frigid, but they paid no attention to it. Only touching, kissing and grabbing in the right spots as they both moaned and gasped without shame in pleasure of the loving pain. Luis's beaded braids hung over Corny's shoulders as he bit him tenderly as Corny shook underneath him. Both bodies shivered with agonizing whimpers of something they couldn't even put into words. It was much more then pleasure and even more exotic then ecstasy.

Corny gasped and Luis rasped, while every thing melted into itself. Corny couldn't help, but whisper Luis's name in rapture, landing him a kiss that was neither tender nor rough as their bodies pushed and protested against each other, only wanting more even if it hurt.

Morning-

Corny wakes up the next morning and was in a bed, in the safe house, with Luis still sleeping soundly next to him. A healthy glow seemed to orient from his dark skin. Corny reached up slowly and gently glided his fingers over his cheek. His eyes open lazily and a smirk pulled at his lips.

"Morning," Luis said softly, with sleep caking his voice.

"Hey, lover" Corny cooed, kissing him tenderly.

Luis leaned into the kiss only to pitch away from a tender bruise.

"Ow,"

Corny laughed lightly only to do the same and Luis repaid the laugh.

They laid in silence for while looking at each other. Corny's brow folded in thought.

"What're you thinkin' about?" Luis asked, seeing his expression.

"Why you ran," Corny told him bluntly.

Luis looked away and sighed heavily, not answering.

"Why did you run? And I want an answer," Corny demanded.

"I was. . . mostly. . . embarrassed," his voice barely able to be heard.

"Why?"

"Because," he moped like a 2 year old.

"Stop acting like a child," Corny ordered.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes! I really want to know!"

"It's going to sound stupid,"

"It shouldn't sound that stupid. It made you run out of the gym,"

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not,"

"I'm sorry. Continue, please,"

Luis took a deep breath and started his explanation.

"I love you to death Corny and I except who you are, but I . . . never excepted. . . who I am and when Mitch came in I panicked. I didn't want to think he saw anything, but I couldn't help think that he did. My body acted before my brain and I ended up running out. I'm sorry I made you worry," He apologized with a kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Corny asked.

"I didn't think you would care,"

"Of course I care. I will always care, no matter what it is,"

"I know that now. I didn't think you would follow me, but you did and it made me fall in love you all over again," Luis whispered as he reached and pulled him in, stroking him like last night.


End file.
